A radio access scheme and a radio network for cellular mobile communication (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access: EUTRA”) are being studied in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) (NPL 1). In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as a User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas are deployed in a cellular structure, with each area covered by a base station apparatus. Here, a single base station apparatus may manage a plurality of cells.
In the 3GPP, latency reduction enhancements have been studied. For example, as a solution for latency reduction, a semi-persistent scheduling (SPS), an uplink grant reception (UL grant reception), and activation and deactivation of a configured semi-persistent scheduling (Configured SPS activation and deactivation) are being studied (NPL 1).